Ophelia Tennenbaum
=Ophelia Tennenbaum= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/opheliatennenbaum.png Name: Ophelia Isabel Tennenbaum Gender: Female Age: Looks 15; chronologically 67 Birthdate: March 11, 1985 Birthplace: ??? Hometown: Seattle, WA Height: 5' Weight: 88 lbs Build: Waifish (the author uses that word too much) Eye Color: Pale blue Hair Color: Black Parents: Gareth and Lavinia Tennenbaum Status: Tsundere for Carmine IM Screen Name: missingEnough Player: Cameo Theme Song: Anyone's Ghost by The National Appearance Ophelia is teeny-tiny, although over the years she's become slightly less worryingly thin, which is partly because of the development of a slight but present feminine figure. She also has a beautiful face. If you're into girls who look like they'll snap in half from a slight breeze, she's pretty darned attractive. Well, except for being ghostly pale and never combing her hair, anyways (but some people like that too). She always wears a long-sleeved, knee-length white dress. The same white dress, in fact, that she crawled out of a lake in circa 2038; it was soggy and had mud and leaves on it and things like that when she first appeared, but one turn through the laundry made it look pristine and brand-new. It also seems weirdly resistant to wear-and-tear and stains, and Ophelia apparently either doesn't sweat at all or has no BO. (For the record, she has a slightly different white dress to be worn if somebody notices this oddity and insists that the main one be laundered.) She avoids shoes whenever possible but wears sandals if people press the matter. Personality Ophelia's mad as a sack of hammers. She's quiet most of the time, and when she does speak, it's usually song lyrics; some of them are reasonably coherent, others are only applicable in a roundabout metaphorical sort of way, and a lot of them don't make any sense at all. If you can decipher it, though, there's a lot of insight there. Sometimes. Also, her behaviour in general is off in a way that makes her kind of creepy; in particular, there's often a long pause between someone talking to her and her response. Her schooling presents its own problems. If you ask her to write an essay, it'll be about as coherent as her speech; she performs well on tests offering multiple-choice answers and in subjects like math that don't need wordy answers, though, proving that the information apparently does penetrate. (Expecting her to socialize is a lost cause, though.) She reacts to romance by getting belligerent and picking fights, apparently. Power Power Class: 1 Ophelia is a very powerful psychic. Sort of non-specifically psychic; it's not exactly telepathy (but it's more like that than anything else) and it's not exactly clairsentience. Most prominently, she can sort of feel people's minds; it's like a psychic impression, or a mental X-ray. More the general shape of things than specific details, too; she can tell what you're like that way, but would have to specifically choose to look for a particular piece of information. Ophelia's power includes the capacity to filter out as much of the flood of input as she pleases (Lavinia keeps hers nearly turned off most of the time), but because she never learned to use her power properly and also she's insane, the filtering fluctuates wildly and makes it impossible to tell whether she'll be able to know any given fact about somebody. (This is how I justify having her not know things that her author hasn't been told - which includes pretty much every spoiler/piece of important plot information ever - even though she's extracted things of equal or greater obscurity before.) She ages at around a sixth of normal speed: when she appeared in 2038, she looked 13, and over the course of twelve actual years she's aged about two years. In her typical maddeningly vague and ambiguous lyric-y fashion, she indicated that she was older than she looked then, but didn't really specify how old (Ichi assumed this meant she was really old). Ophelia also has the ability to come back from the dead. Upon her death, her body teleports to the nearest and largest body of water, plus her default outfit but minus everything else (the one time she died onscreen, she left her hat behind). It takes twelve hours for her to return to life under normal circumstances, but seeing as how she has a special vulnerability to electricity, death by lightning strike -- which is what killed her the first time -- would make her stay dead for quite a lot longer. (Twenty-nine years, last time it happened.) When she comes back, it summons a thunderstorm; she has no control over this. Upon resurrection, all her physical wounds are healed, not just the lethal one(s). She can also breathe water. Because it would suck if her method of coming back to life killed her again right off the bat. She's also fairly resistant to water pressure. Background Ophelia's aging slowed to its current 1/6 rate in 1994, when she was nine; her childhood was normal (at least with respect to the passage of time) before that. This is pretty much the only thing about her backstory that isn't shrouded in mystery. Ophelia crawled out of the lake in Redford in 2038 and was taken in by the Akutsumaki family (Yuichi, more specifically). Her author isn't entirely clear on what she did in the intervening decade-and-change, but she migrated to Seattle for the opening of the Cyrus Institute. Random Facts * Ophelia is terrified of hamsters for some reason. (The reason turned out to be because one bit her in the face at the age of three.) * Ophelia sleepwalks. * Ophelia is left-handed. * Ophelia's blood type is B positive. Here is a picture of someone who looks a lot like Ophelia: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/leaseydoux314.png Category:CamChars